


Dirty Devil

by TheSecretFandom



Series: Cast a Spell on Me [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Masturbation, Smut, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: "Ow, Jug. Your horns are stabbing me." Betty reached back and pulled the horns from his head."That's not the only thing that's horny." Jughead said. Betty could practically see the smirk that crossed his lips.---------------Betty and Jughead are celebrating Halloween, but their costumes seem to be interfering with their fun.





	Dirty Devil

"Trick or Treat!"

Jughead dropped a mini bag of M&Ms into three multicolored plastic pumpkins. The children, a witch, a kitten, and a basketball player, squealed out a thank you and turned to skip down the front porch steps.

"Betty, do we have any more candy? We're all out."

"Sorry, babe!" Betty called from the couch. "Fresh out, but it's late. I don't think we'll be getting many more trick-or-treaters tonight. Just turn off the porch light."

Jughead flipped off the light and set the empty candy bowl on the kitchen counter. Betty had Hocus Pocus playing on the TV, but the final scene was playing. As usual, Betty had tears in her eyes. He would never understand how that movie always got to her.

"Juggie, I need a hug." Betty flopped over the back of the couch.

"I'm not sure that's appropriate. I'm not sure that the devil…" He pointed to his costume. "Should be hugging an angel."

Betty hopped over the back of the couch and swung her hips as she walked to where Jughead stood in the kitchen. "When did you become such a strict rule follower?"

"You've changed me Betty Cooper, made an honest man out of me." His hands moved to Betty's hips as she walked up to him.

"Just shut up and kiss me you dirty devil."

Jughead didn't have to be asked twice. He dipped his head to meet Betty's lips. Her hands trailed to his neck and tugged on his hair. Betty knew how to get him worked up, and this was a surefire way to do it. She bit down on his bottom lip, pulling out a moan.

"You are a bad angel."

"You have no idea."

"Betty, we've been dating for six years. I think I have some idea…"Jughead smirked against her lips and let his hands roam to her ass. Betty jumped, wrapping her legs around Jughead's torso. Their lips crashed together once more as Jughead carried her into their bedroom and threw her down on the bed.

"Ooh…" Betty rolled onto her stomach. "The angel wings are digging into my back."

Jughead crawled above her, his legs straddling her backside as he bent down to kiss her neck. "So, we're doing it this way then?"

"Or you could help me take the wings off."

"That's way too easy…" His lips moved to her ear. "And this is way too much fun."

Jughead slipped his hands under Betty's skirt, his fingers circling the skin of her thighs, drifting ever so slowly to the edge of her panties. His lips followed the line of her neck, sweeping down to her shoulder.

"Ow, Jug. Your horns are stabbing me." Betty reached back and pulled the horns from his head.

"That's not the only thing that's horny." Jughead said. Betty could practically see the smirk that crossed his lips.

A sudden, brisk, series of knocks came from the front door and Betty jumped. Jughead didn't stop his movements, however, and slipped his fingers under her panties. More knocks came from the door.

"You remembered to turn off the porch light, right?" Betty breathed.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then who's…?" Betty started.

"Betty?" She recognized the voice calling from the other side of the door. "Jughead? Are you home?"

"It's Polly!" Betty pulled her skirt down and pushed Jughead away. She hurried out of the bed and threw Jughead's costume horns back at him. "Quick, back in character. She'll have the twins with her."

Betty pranced to the doorway and opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" The twins spoke in tandem.

"Hey kiddos… we're fresh out of candy, but can we interest you in two steaming cups of hot chocolate?"

"Yay! Thanks Auntie Betty!" The kids sprinted past Betty, leaving their mother in the doorway. "Uncle Juggie!"

The kids found Jughead coming out of the bedroom and jumped into his arms. Betty would never understand why those kids liked Jughead so much more. Sometimes they even called him 'Fun Juggie'.

"So, I hear Auntie Betty promised you hot chocolate. How about you come pick out what mug you want to use?"

"Yay!" Jughead lifted both of them and led them to the cabinets.

"Uncle Juggie. What happened to your pumpkin? Why is only Auntie Betty's outside?"

Jughead glanced at Betty, who shot him a knowing glance. She was interested to hear his response.

"Well. Mr. Lantern… his friends called him Jack, was a strong warrior and the Pumpkin King needed him to fight in his army to protect all of his subjects… the squash, the zucchini, the eggplant. Mr. Lantern was a real hero. He got injured in battle and his doctor put him on bed rest." The kids gave sad faces, mourning Mr. Lantern. "But don't worry. By next year, he'll be ready for Halloween again."

While Jughead told his story, Betty put a kettle of water on the stove and pulled her sister into a hug. It had been a few weeks since they'd seen each other. She wasn't even sure Polly would make it to their house to trick-or-treat tonight.

"So, Polls. You guys are here kind of late. What's going on?"

"I know… and I'm so sorry. The kids insisted on stopping at every single house on the street, and they wanted to come here last. I'll make sure the kids hurry up. It's way past their bedtime."

"Polly, it's fine. I love seeing the kids… and it's Halloween, they shouldn't have a bedtime on Halloween."

The kettle was just short of boiling when Betty pulled it from the stovetop. Jughead had already sat the kids down at the table and had filled their mugs with chocolate powder.

"Hey, fingers out. Those are dry marshmallows, don't eat them."

"Hot water, coming through!" Betty poured the water and she and Jughead stirred the mixture for the kids. It took an excessive amount of time to get the kids to drink their hot chocolate, to the point that it had become luke-warm chocolate. Jughead had to carry the kids to the car, each falling asleep in his arms before he got them to their car seats.

Midnight was fast approaching when Betty hugged her sister goodbye and returned to her bedroom. Betty pulled her angel wings off her shoulders and threw her halo onto the floor beside the bed. She fell back against her many decorative pillows and slid her panties down, kicking them off her ankles. Her hands seemed to move on their own accord, fingers gliding slowly across the lace and tulle of her white dress. Fingers pressed into the wetness beneath her skirt, rubbing slow circles.

Jughead's tall figure appeared, silhouetted in the door frame. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. In the dim light Betty could just see him raise an eyebrow.

"Starting without me?" Jughead stepped slowly into the room.

"Since we were so rudely interrupted…" Betty moved to her knees and crawled to the end of the bed. She grabbed Jughead around the back of his neck and pulled his body tight against hers. "I was eager to get started."

"And you're sure you want to let this dirty ol' devil defile you?" He teased, arms moving to her waist.

"There's a little bad in every good girl." Betty pulled Jughead so his lips brushed hers, ever so slightly. "Now are you gonna do something about it?"

A sinful smirk played on the corners of his mouth. Jughead pushed Betty back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. His hands immediately slid under her skirt, picking up where Betty had left off. His fingers moved knowingly, familiar with how his girl liked to be pleasured. He slipped in his middle finger first, earning a gasp from Betty.

Betty's hands roamed Jughead's body, pulling pieces of his costume and depositing them on the floor. First went the horns, followed by the devil's tail hooked to the back of his jeans. Those were really the only elements of his costume, so she began tugging at his bright red shirt.

As Betty pulled the shirt over his head, Jughead pulled his arms away from her. His hands immediately moved back under her skirt and pushed the fabric up her thighs. Betty rolled over, onto her stomach.

"Unzip… I don't want to rip the dress."

Jughead moved his large fingers to pull at the dainty tab, slowly pulling it down her back. She arched her back so Jughead could pull the fabric up her body until he exposed her bra. He made quick work with the clasp. Removing the bra, he grabbed her breasts and pulled her back into his chest.

"How do you want it?"

"Just like this Juggie." Betty wiggled her ass, pressing back into Jughead's crotch, unfortunately still clothed. "Stop teasing."

Warm lips moved to her neck, but Jughead moved one hand to pull at the button on his jeans. He maneuvered himself out of the ridiculous red skinny jeans Betty had bought for the occasion and was left only in his boxers, which were soon disposed of.

"Just like this?" Jughead repeated.

"That's how you wanted it earlier… so quit wasting time."

Jughead didn't. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. In one quick movement he ripped open the package and rolled it on. Betty was still writhing beneath him, her ass pressing against his hard cock.

Jughead pressed into her slowly, short even thrusts as he moved both hands back to her breasts. Betty whined when he pinched her nipples, and he felt them harden beneath his touch. Not for the first time, Jughead was grateful that Betty had taken ballet lessons and was so flexible. 

He moved one hand to her cheek and pulled her to face him. Her torso twisted in a way that he couldn't begin to understand, but at the moment he didn't care. Jughead pressed his lips to Betty's, tasting the bittersweet chocolate from their drinks earlier. He could never get enough of her. He wanted to taste all of the skin on her body, but her lips were the sweetest. He would trade anything for a kiss from his gorgeous girlfriend. As much as he loved to touch her, to fuck her… her kiss was his kryptonite.

Betty seemed to notice Jughead taking his time… daydreaming. She was starting to press back against him, eagerly begging for more. So Jughead snapped out of it. Her lips would be there later, so he pulled away from her lip and let his arms rest on either side of her head.

He thrust deep into her and immediately pulled almost all the way out before pressing in again. His thrusts were speeding up by the second. His thighs slapped against Betty's backside, the sound filling the room.

"Oh, fuck Juggie. Don't stop… don't ever st-ah!" Her words turned to breathy moans when Jughead thrust sharply. "Right… there."

Jughead kept the pace, thrusting over and over again. He hit the same spot each time and Betty slowed unraveled. Sweat was beading on her back, mixing with that on Jughead's chest as he pressed down into her. His body was heavy on top of hers, but he couldn't be bothered to hold himself up.

His thrusts were becoming more erratic as he neared his high. Betty's fingers gripped the bed sheets when Jughead finally let go. Betty writhed behind him, still seeking her orgasm. Jughead slipped a finger down to her throbbing core and began to rub furiously as he thrust into her, riding out his high.

When Betty's breath hitched in her throat he knew she was done. She clenched around his dick, filthy moans escaping her lips.

"Oh… ohhh." Her body went limp beneath his and Jughead pulled out and rolled to the side. His legs remained intertwined with hers and one hand rested on the small of her back.

"You were pretty gentle for a minute there… for a devil I mean." Betty's soft smile betrayed her teasing.

"Yeah well…there's a little good in every bad boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @thesecretfandom


End file.
